


like molasses up a hill

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Melanie gets rescued by a (not) stranger.





	like molasses up a hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



Melanie blinks up at the woman above her holding out a hand.

“What?” Her ears are still ringing, her vision slowly clearing up. She should be dead, she thinks. It occurs to her that the woman above her should be too. It’s a distant thought, woozy. Melanie takes the offered hand.

“I remember you.” Melanie’s words are slurred and slow like molasses.

The woman blinks back at her, then a delighted laugh leaves her lips. It’s a very nice laugh.

“Not many people do,” the woman says.

_ Why not,  _ Melanie wants to ask,  _ you’re so pretty.  _

“Sasha,” she says instead.


End file.
